Midnight Scales
by cait-shelter
Summary: Grace Is A Young Dragon Slayer, Who Was Taught By The Black Dragon Himself, Acnologia. After He Goes Missing In X777, It Has Been Grace's Mission To Find Him. When She Finally Does, And She Is Told To Destroy The Fairy Tail Guild, What Will She Do?  OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, the idea for this story came to me when I was half-asleep. I mean, you got all these dragons who've taught their magic to young children. And the only dragon really left out is Acnologia, so I thought, why not make my own OC dragon slayer who was taught by the black dragon himself? c:**

**So, I hope you enjoy! **

-Year X777-

"Acnologia!" The girl yelled, running through the forest at full speed, staring up at the sky.

"Father, Where are you!" The girl sobbed, as she slowed down, realising there was no sign of the apocalypse dragon.

"Father.." She sobbed, sinking down to her knees.

-Year X784-

"Yeah, didn't you hear? Acnologia attack Tenrou Island!" A man explained.

"Why would a dragon like that attack Fairy Tails sacred ground?" The other asked.

"Nobody knows, but the whole island has disappeared, and apparently some S-Class Trials were being held there, so about half of the guild is gone now, including Salamander, Erza, Gildarts, Mirajane, Laxus and Makorav!" The first man answered, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What's going to happen to Fairy Tail now that all it's best members are gone?" The other asked, his eyes widening.

"Don't know, but it'll deffinatly go down hill from now" The first spoke, with a sigh.

"Where was Tenrou Island" A girl spoke up, putting her hand on the table.

The two men looked up to see a ten year old girl with long midnight blue hair, piercing red eyes and a crescent like tattoo on the side of her face.

She wore a black dress that went down to her knees, the same blue crescent markings all over her dress, while her feet were bare.

"Not too far from Magnolia, why?" The first man replied, raising an eyebrow.

The girl simply nodded before slamming the cafe door open and making her way down the street in a steady jog.

She skidded to a stop infront of the train station, making her way up the many staircases with ease before stopping infront of the schedule list, which was updating every minute or so.

"Magnolia..." She muttered to herself, eyeing off the board carefully, before her eyes slid to a further corner of the list with Magnolia in bold letters, a small symbol beside it, that looked similar to a flame.

She made sure of the times and ran off towards the reception desk.

"How may I help you miss?" The receptionist asked, smiling brightly as her light purple hair bobbed up and down when she lifted her head.

"One ticket to Magnolia for the One 'O clock trip, Please" The young girl nodded, sliding 100 Jewel out of her pocket.

"Name?" The receptionist asked.

"Grace" The young girl nodded.

"Last Name?" The Receptionist added.

"Calpsye" Grace sighed, squinting slightly with discomfort.

"Alrighty, here you go miss, enjoy your trip!" The receptionist smiled sweetly.

Grace just gave her a quick nod, before running to her train which was soon to leave.

Dodging other people left and right for what seemed like forever, she finally found her train and boarded it with a few minutes to spare.

She chose a seat quickly, before sliding her rucksack of her shoulders and placing it on the table infront of her.

"Father.." Grace whispered, before leaning her head on the window and falling into a light sleep.

She woke with a jolt as the train halted to a stop, the whistle screeching loudly as to signal to get off the train.

Grace slung her rucksack over her shoulder, before patting down her dress and hair and heading out of the train, finding herself in a large city.

She made her way down the busy streets, until she finally reached the docks.

She eyed her surroundings and found a small tin boat tied onto a tree nearby.

She then untied the boat, and shoved it into the water, scouring the boat for paddles, before pulling out two paddles from under a seat.

"Oi! get back here with my boat!" A scruffy lanky man yelled.

Grace spun her head to face him, glaring at the man, her eyes glowing intimidately and giving the man a frightful snarl.

The man backed away and almost tripped over some stray rope.

She then turned her attention back to the water, paddling further out.

After about an hour or so, she reached a large bare space of water, that even felt like something was missing.

Orange floats formed a circle around a large space of the water, each float had the words 'Tenrou Island' ingraved on them.

Grace made sure nobody was around, before she paddled past the floats and into the large circle.

A shiver ran up her spine, as she realised her Father was here not too long ago, but also the fear of how mighty her father really was, to destroy a whole island full of many powerful mages.

She turned her head to the sky, watching as the clouds slipped by, and as the sun began to slowly set.

"Father.. Where are you?" She sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I had to edit this chapter so much, due to how I wrote it half-asleep, there were so many spelling errors and just confusing things. (Like Grace already knowing master makoravs name, and mirajanes w") But I fixed it and put a bit more detail in it ^w^**

**Anywho, enjoy Chapter 2 of Midnight Scales! c:**

-Year X791-

Grace stirred her drink, as she sat in a local cafe in Magnolia.

"They're Back!" A Voice yelled throughout the cafe, earning many gazes, including Grace's.

"Who?" Another voice snapped.

"Fairy Tail! Tenrou Island appeared again, and all the guild members that were supposedly killed, are alive!" The voice cried.

Almost the whole cafe broke out with cheering, whisteling and shouting.

Grace slid under her table and crawled on the floor towards the door, dodging the many stampedes of joyful civilians.

Lucky for her, the door was already hooked open, so she could easily get out without being pushed or shoved.

When she finally got outside, she picked herself up of the concrete, patting down her black dress with odd blue crescent markings on it.

She looked side to side, before she noticed the small sign that said 'Fairy Tail' with that flame symbol beside it.

Following the direction it pointed to, she could hear more and more voices, she thought it was just her super-sensitive ears until she finally came across the rowdy guild where civilians were cheering loudly outside, crowding around the large building.

Grace slid into a dark alley way nearby, pressing her back against the wall and sliding down it, until the was in a low crouch.

'I need to think of a plan..' She thought to herself, squinting in mid-thought.

After a few minutes of muttering to herself, and complaining on how loud it was, she finally came up with something.

"If I join the guild, I might be able to learn more about father and where he is!" She whispered to herself, pumping her fist in the air.

Once she planned out all the details in her head, she finally made her way out of the alley way, and back into the crowd.

Most of the crowd had dispatched now, but there were still some rowdy people singing songs and dancing.

Grace slid past them, un-noticed.

She then made her way into the guild, spotting a short and stubby old man as soon as she entered.

The guild seemed to fall silent as Grace walked towards the old man, which she already knew was the master of the guild.

The master turned his head to where everybody elses gazes were directed, to see a seventeen year old girl, with long midnight blue hair, piercing red eyes a blue crescent like tattoo on the side of her face, while she wore a black dress with the same blue crescent markings placed randomly on it.

"Welcome" He greeted her, with a nod of his head.

"Hello Sir, My name is Grace, Grace Calypse, and I would like to be a part of your guild" Grace blurted out, but luckily her nervousness wasn't too easy to depict.

"Why, the day after we arrive home, it seems we have a new guild member!" He announced, as cheers roared throughout the guild.

"Wecome Grace!" "Wow, you sure are pretty!" "Young too! Looks about Lucys age!" Voices rang out through the guild.

"Grace?" A soft voice came from behind her.

Grace turned to see a young girl probably only a few years older then her, with long white hair, sparkling blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Come this way, we need to get the fairy tail stamp on you now" She giggled, as she turned and danced off towards the counter, her pink dress swaying with her movements.

Grace made her way over to the counter, and sat herself down on a stool.

"Now, You need to choose a colour" The woman nodded with a smile across her pale face..

"May I have a blue, similar to my tattoo and dress please" Grace nodded.

The woman smiled sweetly, before fiddling in a draw, and pulling out a stamp which was almost identical to the colour the asked for.

"Now, where would you like it?" She asked with a small giggle hidden somewhere in her words.

Grace hummed and squinted in thought.

"May I have it on my neck please..?" She asked, pulling her hair all onto one side, so that the she could stamp the left side of her neck.

The Silver haired woman nodded, before making her way over to Grace's left side, she then pressed the stamp firmly on the side of her neck, below her ear, and let go, as small sparks flew around.

"You're now a proud member of fairy tail, Grace, welcome!" She smiled, bowing slightly.

"Thank you, Umm..." Grace thanked the woman, but tilted her head, realising she didn't know her name.

"Mirajane, call me Mira though!" She smiled, before giving Grace a wave and heading into another room.

"Oi, New girl!" A Voice yelled from across the room.

Grace's gaze shifted to where a rose haired boy was flailing his arms about wildly, a blonde girl beside him, while a small blue cat with large feathered wings hovered just beside his head.

Right beside the three, was a boy with midnight blue hair, like Grace who sat at a wooden table, a scarlet haired girl in armour beside him, only then she noticed the boy was wearing barely anything, making her shudder.

"Gray, Your clothes!" The scarlet haired girl hissed.

"Gah! Where do they even go!" The boy jumped up, rampaging around the guild for his missing pants and shirt.

"Oi!" The rose haired boy called again, Grace had gotten caught up in the strange occurance, and forgot about the pinkette.

She then made her way over to them, her red eyes flickering

"Grace isn't it? I'm Lucy" The blonde haired girl smiled, offering her hand out.

"Yes, Grace, Hello Lucy" Grace nodded, a small smile on her face as she shook the blondes hand.

"I'm Natsu! Nice to meet you Stace!" The rose haired boy grinned.

"You idiot, it's grace, not stace!" Lucy hissed, punching the boy weakly in the arm.

"Oh! right, sorry!" Natsu laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

Grace laughed lightly at the stupidity in the boy.

"Hey, I'm Gray" A husky voice came from behind her, as she turned, she came face to face with the stripper boy from before.

"Hi Gray, I'm Grace" Grace nodded with a smile.

"Hey! You guys names are almost the same!" Natsu smirked.

"So, You wanna start something flame-head?" Gray snarled.

"Bring it on, stripper!" Natsu laughed, pulling up his sleeves.

The two boys then turned into a rampaging ball of dust, fire and ice.

Grace's eyes widened at the sight, but a reassuring hand rested on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, they do that all the time" A feminine voice explained, her tone of voice friendly.

Turning once again, Grace met the gaze of the scarlet haired woman in armour.

"Erza Scarlet, Nice too meet you Grace Calypse" The woman greeted, shaking Graces hand.

"You too.." Grace squeaked, Erza's firm grip on her hand felt like it could snap it in two any second.

"Hey, Grace? What type of magic do you use anyways?" Lucy asked, making her way to Erza's side.

"Uh.. Um.." Grace muttered, the whole guild fell silent and everybodies gaze once again fell on her.

"Dragon slayer magic.." Grace muttered.

"Pardon?" Erza furrowed her eyebrows at the barely audible sound.

"Dragon Slayer Magic" Grace sighed, her voice completely audible now.

Gasps and whispers were heard throughout the guild, before cheers were once again spread through the guild.

"Now with five dragon slayers, we're almost invincible!" A voice cried, followed by cheers.

"Wait a minute, you're a dragon slayer" Natsu asked, pushing Gray out of the way.

Grace nodded, her hair drifting around her shoulders.

"Awesome! So am I!" Natsu grinned.

"Us Three too" A deep voice added.

Grace turned around, a bit sick of turning actually, to see two well-built men, one with short blonde hair and a lightning-bolt scar across his eyes, while the other had studs all over his body, and long, scruffy black hair. Standing infront of them was a young girl, around the age of twelve, smiling shyly,  
>with long blue hair and bright brown eyes.<p>

"Meet, Laxus, Gajeel and Wendy, Laxus isn't a proper dragon slayer, he had a lacryma put in him, but he's still crazy strong" Natsu grinned toothily.

"Gajeel was taught by Metallicana, Wendy was taught By Grandeeney, while I was taught by Igneel" Natsu informed, then placing his gaze back on Grace.

"Who were you taught by?" Natsu asked, the guild once again falling silent.

Grace sighed , knowing what she was about to say, would probably ruin her reputation in fairy tail.

"I was taught by the black dragon, Acnologia" Grace replied, her voice echoing throughout the guild as the guild fell into a deathly silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**So many mistakes in the previous chapter x.x Spelling mainly, but somehow Grace knew makorav's name, not to mention mirajane's, ugh.**

**EDIT: Fixed and slightly longer c:**

**Anywho, next chapter c:**

Grace stared at awkwardly at the ground, shuffling her feet as she felt almost the whole guilds stares piercing into her.

"Will she try and destroy us like Acnologia?" "Maybe she's here to finish off what Acnologia started!" "We can't trust her!" People argued as the guild suddenly went from a deathly silence to argueing and roars of disagreement.

"Just because her father was Acnologia does NOT mean she has the same intentions as him!" A voice roared over the guild, which made everybody turn silent once again.

Grace looked up to her saviour, seeing the long scarlet hair of erza.

"How could you be so cruel as to just assume such idiocy!" She roared, which made almost everybody flinch.

"I assure you all, I have no intention on destroying the guild or anything like that" Grace whimpered, waving her hand and shaking her head.

"Just think of her as another dragon slayer, here to protect and fight for her nakama" Erza nodded.

Murmurs of agreement were exchanged, before erza held up her hands.

"Now, how about a party to welcome our new dragon slayer?" She yelled, as cheers of agreement spread across the guild, furniture suddnely flying around the room.

Grace stood awkwardly, as she tried to dodge all the flying objects, until a chair hit her straight in the head,  
>causing her to fall to the ground, clutching to the side of her head.<p>

"Are You Okay, Grace-San!" Wendy squeaked over the noise, helping her new nakama to sit up.

"Y-Yeah.. Just a little bruise.. no biggy" She tried to reassure the young girl, but once she let go of her head,  
>the dark tint of blood on her hand didn't help.<p>

"Don't worry Grace-San! My dragon-slayer magic isn't just wind, it's healing aswell" Wendy smiled weakly, as she placed her small and dainty hands over the gash on the side of Grace's head, just above her ear. Wendy muttered some words to herself, before a small blue aura surrounded the girl and spread to Grace.

"There, all better" Wendy sighed, once the aura had left the two. Grace placed her hand back to where the gash was,  
>and felt nothing, not even a speck of blood was on her hand.<p>

"Thank's Wendy-Chan!" She smiled gratefully, ruffling the bluenette's hair as she giggled in reply.

"Come with me, the guild won't calm down for a couple of hours" Wendy whispered into her ear, pulling the apocalypse dragon-slayer to her feet, and pulling her through the guild, dodging numerous objects, as they made their way up the stairs and to the roof of the guild.

Once the two girls made it up, they let out a sigh of relief, as nothing had managed to hit them, but they did manage to be tripped by a fallen elfman.

"Is.. The.. Guild.. Always... Like This..?" Grace panted, as she fell to her knees.

"Yeah.. Pretty Much.." Wendy replied, giggling.

Grace sighed and rolled her eyes, as she crossed her legs, Wendy taking a seat next to her, with her legs outstretched.

"So, what brings you to fairy tail?" Wendy asked, kicking her legs out over the side of the roof, Grace doing the same.

Grace wasn't sure on whether to lie or not, but it wasn't really anything to be ashamed of or to be hidden, so she let out a sigh and decided to tell the truth.

"Well, as I told you guys, I'm the daughter of Acnologia... anyhow, he went missing in the year 777, like all the others" Wendy nodded as Grace continued.

"So, when I heard of his re-appearance when he destroyed tenroujima, I went out looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found.." Her eyes dropped, as she remembered those few weeks she spent out on the large ocean, looking for her father with no luck.

"But, when I heard that tenroujima suddenly appeared again, I thought that maybe if I joined, I'd be able to find out where my father may be" She finished, and Wendy stayed silent.

The two girls sat awkwardly, until Wendy finally broke the silence. "I'll keep it a secret it you want, I can tell you were hesitant on revealing why" Wendy smiled, as she looked over to her fellow dragon slayer.

"Oh, thank you Wendy-Chan" Grace smiled, as she gave Wendy a quick hug.

"Anyways, It's good finally having another female dragon-slayer in the guild" Wendy giggled, her eyes bright.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, There were only really three of us, Me, Natsu-Kun and Gajeel-Kun" She explained. "Laxus too, I guess, If you count dragon lacryma dragon slayers" She quickly added, Grace not phased by it.

"And, they're all boys, so I felt kinda lonely" She giggled, making Grace smile.

"I understand" Grace smirked, bunching her legs to her chest and resting her head on her knees.

"So, Grace-San? What powers do you have?" Wendy blurted out of full curiousity.

Grace just smiled. "Destruction is my main power, My dragon roar can easily destroy anything in it's path, even if it's just a small roar" She replied casually, Wendy's eyes widening.

"Wow! My dragon roar isn't too powerful.. It's kinda like a tornado.." She laughed nervously.

"Tornado's are still strong!" Grace laughed, poking at Wendy's side, making her giggle.

The two had only just met, but they felt as if they were now sisters.

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! I was on a two week cruise and I couldn't figure out what the next chapter should be about, so I just made it a sisterly chapter 3**

**In my mind, Grace and Wendy look highly alike *Cough* Flat-Chests *Cough* /shot**

**Tehe, New chapter will probably be up in a week or so, so stay tuned 3**


	4. Chapter 4

After about an hour of talking about their past to each other, the girls decided to go back downstairs since the noises had now descreased.

Almost all of the tables and chairs were destroyed, bodies sprawled everywhere, mumbling curses and other nonsense.

"Don't worry, this is what always happens after another 'party'" Wendy giggled. "When I first came here, I was shocked, then my next worry was how were we going to get all the furniture back, turns out Mira just drags the boys here and makes them fix up all the furniture themselves" She smiled, looking back up to Grace, who still had a shocked expression on her face.

"W-What about all those wounds?" Grace asked in a whisper, noticing the various cuts and bruises on many of the guild members.

"They're normal too, they're nothing serious anyways, we've all had worse" Wendy replied with a small shrug, still smiling.

Grace nodded slowly, until her train of thought was stopped when a voice called out to her.

"Grace! Meet me in my office please" The master called from the other side of the guild, pointing to a door which had the fairy tail symbol on the front of it. Grace nodded in reply and went off after him, giving a wave to Wendy and a small thank you.

"Close the door behind you please" Makorav nodded, Grace obeyed and shut the door silently behind her, taking a seat infront of the masters desk.

"Now, the first thing I want to sort out is where you are staying, I know you are new to town" The elder man spoke, taking out a notebook from a desk, along with a few folders.

"Ah, I was just staying in some hotels before.." She replied with a small voice. Makorav just nodded and flicked through one of the folders.

"If you'd like, we have a few free rooms available in Fairy Hills, our girls dormitory" Master said after a while of silence, holding up the folder and pointing to a picture of quite a large cream building with many windows. She studided the note next to it for a while, before giving a smile and nodding. "I'd love to"

"Great, I'll tell Erza then, since our original owner of Fairy Hills passed, Erza had been put in charge" He explained, giving some fliers to Grace.

"Is that all?" Grace asked, looking back up to the small man. "Not quite my dear" He said with a yawn, that was when she noticed the small gash on his cheek, which was obviously caused from the previos guild brawl.

"I need to get some information on you, every guild member has their own folio" He implied, jumping off his chair and opening a small closet, pulling out an empty blue folder. "This will be your own port folio, where all information will be stored on you, even what missions you have taken" He added, as Grace nodded.

"Now, Full Name?"

x~Time-Skip~x

Grace walked out of the masters office with a content sigh, all of her information had taken an hour to say and write down. She looked up to see the guild looking brand new again, all the guild members were now awake and cheering, while drinking or eating. "Grace!" Lucy called out, waving her over.

The dragon slayer then made her way over to Lucy, who was surpisingly alone. "Yes, Lucy?" She said, as she neared the celestial spirit mage.

"I was wondering, me and Wendy have decided to go on a mission, just us two, and we were wondering if you'd like to come with us?" Lucy asked with a large smile on her petite face. Grace blinked, before a small smile formed on her pale face. "I'd love to"

"Great! We're leaving at noon, the job is easy, just have to kill some monsters, all that jazz" Lucy said with a casual smile, handing a small piece of paper to the dragon slayer. Grace gulped, Lucy acted as if killing some monsters was easy, but Grace wasn't too hopeful. She was about to ask about these 'monsters' but Lucy was already out of the guild hall before she could say another word.

The dark haired mage sighed and pulled out the Fairy Hills flier out of her pocket. "I better go get my stuff from the hotel then.." She muttered to herself, before making her way out of the guild hall and down the streets until she found the hotel she was staying in, an old inn named 'Bay Of Stars'. It was nice inside, but it was just a bit too old to really say so.

She went inside and up to her room, sliding the key into her temporary room, before making her way inside and stuffing all of her items into her massive suitcase. Once she was done,  
>she made her way downstairs and threw the keys on the counter. "Grace Calypse, checking out" She yawned, throwing a few hundred jewels along with the keys. "Hope your stay was enjoyable!"<br>The lady at the counter called out.

Grace then made her way to Fairy Hills, finding it odd how she was now in a large meadow. "Apparently it's up this hill.." She mumbled, as she looked up and was glad to see a large sign saying 'Fairy Hills' and behind that was the building that was on the flier.

"Huh? Grace?" I was said from behind, startling the dark haired dragon slayer. She then turned, realising the source was Wendy, who was being followed by a small white cat with feathery wings.  
>"Carla, this is the new guild member, Grace!" Wendy grinned, pointing towards her fellow dragon slayer. The cat looked up to Grace. "Ah, Welcome Grace" Carla nodded with a smile. "I'm Carla, Wendy's ah..Cat, I guess you could say.." She muttered.<p>

"Nice to meet you, Carla" Grace greeted, luckily she wasn't too freaked out, she'd met a few exceeds these past few years. "Are you now living here too?" Wendy asked. Grace nodded, pointing to her suitcase she was tugging behind her. "Cool! Me and Carla live here too! So does Erza, Juvia, Bisca, Laki, Evergreen, Levy!" The younger dragon slayer giggled.

"Lucy too?" Grace asked. "No, she has her own apartment in town" Wendy replied, rocking back and forth on her feet. "We better get inside, a storms coming, and I don't want you getting sick Wendy" Carla broke in. "Oh?" Wendy mumbled, sniffing the air and turning, see large dark clouds rolling in on Magnolia. "Yep, hail in there too.." Wendy sighed. "Wait, does that mean we're not going on our mission with Lucy?" Grace squeaked, she was excited for the mission and hail wasn't apart of the agenda.

"Of course! But we'll have to wait until the Hail passes until we can head to the train station" Wendy laughed, rolling her eyes. "Come on you two!" Carla called out, she had already made her way to the door.  
>The two girls nodded, as a sudden cold breeze whipped at their faces, accompanied by a large crack of thunder, making the two dragon slayers jump in fright. The two girls quickly ran up the path and into the dormitory,<br>just as rain started to fall. 


End file.
